


To Love Every Single Piece of You

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of Spa 2019 - Freeform, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Charles Leclerc was the strongest and bravest broken man that Mick has met.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	To Love Every Single Piece of You

It’s never easy to watch the person you love change. Be it for the better or for the worse, there’s always a part of them that they lose in the process. Replaced by something or someone different to who they are. Mick knows this. Mick thinks it’s unfair.

Monaco was suppose to be a place where famous people go to to disappear. He knows that’s a lie in his case and for the man sleeping next to him. The one place Charles can’t easily blend in with the locals, even if he’s one of the few people truly born Monegasque, is his own home. Be it because of his fame, his talent or his beauty, Charles was meant to stand out. 

Mick thinks back to simpler times, back to a few years ago, when he met a tall skinny kid who wasn’t much older than him. His name only rang a bell to those who keenly watch the junior racing series. He shook Mick’s hand and said his name is Charles Leclerc. They chatted as they warmed up to play football together. It was easy, too easy, as they smiled at each other in between stories. Mick felt like himself surrounded by a crowd and this boy who made him feel like Mick, just Mick, and not someone weighted down by the last name emblazoned on the jersey he was wearing. 

It took some years before they met again, in Italy this time. Driving for the same team but in different series, close but not close enough. Charles was starting to shine to the rest of the world. He shinned so bright that he almost banished all the darkness and tragedy in his life. A shinning beacon of hope that Mick almost believed it. But he saw things that not a lot of people saw. The sacrifices, the long hours in the sim. Leaving his family when they need him the most. Mick saw that. Mick could feel the weight it took for Charles to carry on like that and show the world he was strong. He offered him his shoulder to cry on and his arms to fall into. Charles weighed like nothing and looked at him with cold eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. He left nothing for himself.

It didn’t take long for Charles to be back to normal, or pretend to be normal, as Mick watches him go back to work and wrap up the F2 title. In between all of that they managed to find time to share stories that turned to them sharing laughter that led to them sharing dinner. Charles is always full of life despite all that life’s thrown at him. Whenever he looked at Mick his eyes have always been kind, maybe he can sense the things Mick’s been through, he’d never know but he was thankful. Not a lot of people look at Mick and see who he really is, most of them see who they wanna see, but all Charles has seen when he looks at Mick was Mick. 

The night Charles left Prema after the Christmas party he took more than the presents given to him by his ex-teammates, he took more than the memories he made with his first Italian family. He took with him an innocent kiss that turned into whispers of sweet words. And just like that Charles took with him Mick’s heart as he pulls him into his hotel room. If it was snowing outside neither of them would know. They were warm from the wine they had and the kisses they shared. For once they both have something that they don’t have to share with the world or anyone else. They’re allowed to be selfish as people tend to be when they’re falling in love. 

2018 was a year Mick didn’t think would change everything. The year started slow for the both of them. Charles was getting used to being in F1 while Mick was making slow and steady progress in his second year in Formula 3. In a way they both enjoyed the slow start of their respective seasons. They still had time to see each other and be just themselves, young and in love with each other. They didn’t expect the sudden upturn of events that would happen to them. Mick won his first race and he just can’t seem to stop winning. Charles who was only in his rookie year was suddenly the favorite for the Ferrari seat next to Sebastian. It was something everyone knew would happen but not that soon. 

The next time they saw each other Mick was the European Formula 3 champion and Charles was just announced as the next Ferrari driver. Prestigious achievements in their young careers even if not the same magnitude. But in each other’s eyes they still saw each other the same. Mick loves Charles and Charles loves Mick. That’s something they both know will never change no matter what they achieve in their careers. It was the same kind eyes that looked at Mick with love, adoration and pride that night. The same lips that Charles has kissed a million times that’s comforted him through his darkest hours away from everyone else. 

If 2018 was the year that everything seemed to be going up for the both of them, 2019 couldn’t be anymore different. Both of them now dressed in red as Mick wears the brand of the Scuderia above his heart. Mick watches Charles up on the stage next to the brand new Ferrari. Neither of them thinking that car they all look at with hope will bring them tears and disappointment by the end of the year. None of them even imagined the immeasurable heart break they would all have to deal with one Saturday afternoon in Belgium. They tried their best to hold each other together despite how broken they felt. To everyone else it was poetic destiny that Charles won on Sunday. To Mick it was seeing the man he loves push himself to his breaking point asking the world what else can it take away from him. 

That was the start of when Mick saw the cracks. They were almost invisible to anyone else but him and maybe Charles’ family. The kind eyes he adored were a little colder, the lips he kissed were slack sometimes. The Charles he loves was somewhere lost inside the man in front of him now. Sometimes he’d see glimpses of him, feel his touch and hear the love in his voice, but when Mick turns around it was as if he just missed him and he was gone again. Mick was trying his best not let it break him. He knows he loves Charles and he’ll always love him no matter what. And if Charles needs him to love him and keep him together then he’ll gladly do that. 

Charles Leclerc was the strongest and bravest broken man that Mick has met. He loves him for every piece that the world has taken away from him in his young life. Mick knows that despite all of that Charles loves him and all the other people he cares about with his whole heart. If Mick has to piece together and patch up the cracks and voids with his own broken pieces then one day he’ll be proud to be known as Mick Schumacher the broken boy who loved a broken man.


End file.
